Roxas and the Marijuana Plant
by Xeinai
Summary: Marluxia is such an idiot! he gives Roxas a Marijuana plant! Reneex, Xeinai, and Demyx try to solve this little issue with out getting anyone else involved. Riku gets high and Axel goes on a Marluxia bashing spree .... rated M for drug abuse and language


**A/N-** Boo!!! This is an add on to 'Nobody's Organization'. Enjoy Please!!! R&R

**Disclaimer-** I absolutely… do not…own… kingdom hearts!!!! (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I wish I did.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So why am I here again?" asked Reneex in a depressing voice.

She was in Marluxia's green house weeding out flowers.

"Because you were written down for . . . **FLOWER DUTY**," said Marluxia. "and quit ripping out the flowers!"

Reneex sighed, "At least I'm not doing laundry."

"I can't blame you." said Marluxia. "Vexen's underwear is nasty!"

'_He wears underwear?' _ thought Reneex._ 'He looks old enough to be wearing Depends.'_

They continued to weed flowers for about an hour when Reneex noticed something odd.

"Um, Marly?"

"hmmm?"

"What's this plant?" asked Reneex while pointing to a plant with odd shaped leaves.

"Uhhh I don't know." Said Marluxia uncomfortably.

"Is this marijuana?"

"Um maybe?"

"God Marly! Did you give it to anyone!?"

"Uh, Roxas."

Reneex slaps Marluxia across the face.

"Ow! Gosh I only gave it to him because he liked the shape of the leaves!"

"Moron!!!"

Reneex ran out of the green house. As she ran through the endless halls of Castle Oblivion Reneex nearly collided with Demyx and Xeinai.

"Yeesh Reneex what's the rush?" said Xeinai.

"Marly gave Roxas marijuana!"

"Stupid bastard." said Demyx.

"C'mon, we'll go with you." said Xeinai.

All three of them ran to Roxas's room.

Reneex banged on the door. "It's Reneex! Let me in!"

"Go swallow a knife! I hate you!" was the reply.

"That's it! I'm breaking down the door!" and with that last comment she kicked the door open.

Roxas turns around in his boxers smoking and screamed, "I hate you Reneex for hating me!"

"I don't hate you Roxas." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Lalalalala I'm not listening" he babbled while putting his hands over his ears.

"Hey Roxas." said Xeinai. "Is that marijuana? I want some."

"Yeah. Sure" he then glares at Reneex "YOU don't get any!"

"Like I want any you crack head…it only makes me hate you even more."

"Whatever." As Roxas walks toward Xeinai, Xeinai steps forward and punches Roxas square in the face knocking him out cold.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed Reneex.

"So he doesn't do anything stupid." said Xeinai.

She picked up the marijuana "So what should we do with the rest?"

"We could burn it." suggested Reneex.

"No." said Demyx. "The marijuana will intoxicate the air and everyone in Castle Oblivion will get high."

"True enough." said Reneex.

"Wait. I know." said Xeinai. "Just leave it to me."

Later that day in Deep Dive-

"Riku! I know you're out here! Show yourself!"

All of the sudden a figure stepped out of shadows of the building.

"How did you know I was here?" he said in a deep voice.

"You're always here, pervert. Anyways I have something for you."

She threw a little package at Riku but he caught it with ease.

He opened it and said "Its drugs?"

"Don't thank me." said Xeinai and opened a portal.

As she disappeared Riku held out a hand and said, "But I don't want drugs! I want you!"

He plopped on the ground "Dammit"

He took out a lighter and began to smoke the package of drugs.

Back at Castle Oblivion-

"Got rid of it Xeinai?" said Demyx.

"Yep" she said with a smile.

"How is Roxas?" Xeinai asked Reneex.

"He's ok. . . NOW." said Reneex in an uncomfortable voice.

Xeinai looked at Reneex questionably.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" she asked looking form Demyx to Reneex.

Demyx noticeably smiled. "Yep."

"Tell me Reneex! What happened?!"

"I accidentally told Axel. I believe he's beating the shit out of Marly right now." Reneex responded quickly.

"That's not all that happened." commented Demyx with a malicious grin.

"I think we should leave now." Said Reneex hurriedly walking out the door.

Demyx and Xeinai followed suit.

"What happened Reneex tell me please!!!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Reneex replied in a deep evil voice.

Xeinai and Demyx sweat dropped. Reneex whirled around and stormed off.

"What happened?" asked Xeinai turning to Demyx.

He rolled his eyes and whispered something lightly in her ear.

"OH MY GOD! Reneex you didn't!!!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! NOW GO MAKEOUT WITH DEMYX AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Xeinai and Demyx were left standing in the middle of the hallway both blushing. a violent red.

"Uhhh . . . wanna go make out?" asked Demyx

"Go take a cold shower pervert." responded Xeinai while laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N-** XD!!! Hoped you enjoyed it. In case your all wondering what Reneex did well . . . . . . . . . . YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Please Review! I would really appreciate it!!! 


End file.
